FEISAR
European Federation |livery = Blue Yellow White |people = Dave Cain-Jones (Technical Director, 2048) Chris Robertson (Manager, 2048) Xavier Menendez (Director of Operations, 2160) Thomas Debenham (First Engineer, 2160) Pippo Ancelotti (Delegate, 2207) |pilot = Ami Nakajima (AGRC) Sofia de la Rente (F3600) Paul Jackson (F3600) Daniel Johnson (F9000) Carlos Beneto (possibly F7200, F9000) Roberto Sergio (F9000, formerly) |motto = "Join with Us" (AGRC) "euro COMMUNITY" (F5000) "What's Your Beef?" (F5000) "Feisar is Fair?" (F7200) "Faster/Fitter/Feisar!" (F9000) "Strength in Unity" (F9000) "The Future is Euro" (FX300) "Race for E-Unity" (FX400) |debut = Wipeout }}Federal European Industrial Science and Research (commonly known as FEISAR) are an Anti-Gravity racing team representing the European Federation. They are one of only two teams to have featured in every game in the series, the other being Auricom. History Prior to its establishment in 2036, the Federal European Industrial Science and Research was known as the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research (founded in 2017), member of the World Anti-Gravity Congress. In November 2024, the World Technology Symposium rescinded its support of the Congress. As a result, the European Federation ceased its funding of the Foundation, which was later reinstated as an independent research institute when the Congress was eventually disbanded. In April 2035, the director of the Foundation, Pierre Belmondo, succeeded in proving the world that anti-gravity travel was possible as he piloted the world's first anti-gravity prototype craft in the Nevada desert. This eventually led to the European Federation endorsing the anti-gravity technology once again, but not before the Federal European Industrial Science and Research was established the year following. At this time, not much was known about FEISAR, probably because of the strict bureaucracy developing within the organization. In 2042, the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research shut down, and its commercial arm, Anti-Gravity Systems, relocated to Japan. As a result, Europe was left without an anti-gravity research agency. To fill this gap, the European Federation designated FEISAR as Europe's primary anti-gravity research agency. Using funds from the European Federation, FEISAR was able to employ several former AG Systems staff members to form a new AG racing team and develop a race craft. From the F3600 League and on, the team would focus on improving their craft's maneuverability and acceleration at the expense of top speed, hoping to catch up with the other teams on technical circuits. Their progress in AG racing was hindered, however, by the inability of FEISAR board members to decide on a single operations base, leaving FEISAR bound by contract to move between all its 12 individual HQs within a single year. Time and time again, the team would always be left in the trails of the dominant AG Systems and Qirex, and could not even keep up with the newcomers of the F7200 League, namely Goteki 45 and Assegai. And this made the FEISAR team arguably the least successful team in the early times of AG racing, as they almost always finished last in every season, often with no podium finishes whatsoever, and therefore no medals. Despite all of this, FEISAR have earned an abundance of respect from racing communities for bringing through some of the most proficient pilots in AG racing thanks to their craft's ease of use. Besides, the FEISAR team appear to be immensely popular among the fans, which allows the team to keep competing in the sport, despite their usually poor performance there. In 2160, FEISAR were able to construct a craft capable of keeping up with the majority of the competition while retaining the ease of control, and also signed Daniel Johnson as lead pilot for a record sum. As a result, they were able to win several races throughout the F9000 League thereafter, eventually allowing them to compete against Piranha and Xios in the number of race wins. The F9000 League thus became the single most successful period of the team's history. And this was indeed the only time the FEISAR team had, by and large, been successful. However, this success was short-lived – the F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing (under jurisdiction of Overtel Corporation since the early 2130s) fell apart when its widespread corruption was exposed during the 2170 season. FEISAR quickly left the racing scene under the protection of its member states, and began working on other anti-gravity applications in the hopes that they would be able to race again. In late 2194, FEISAR overheard the announcement of the FX300 League, and proceeded to begin the development of their new ship as a preparation for their return to professional AG racing, which would see the League commence in 2197. This new ship showed such impressive maneuverability as usual, particularly with the large number of technical tracks in the League. Despite this, FEISAR were unable to repeat their strong success in the F9000 era. Their ship's low top speed would once again prevent the team from ever making it into top three, much less winning a single race, in the League. To add insult to injury, the FEISAR team would also encounter a new competition coming from one of its own member states, which turned out to be the newly re-established Icaras team, now based in Great Britain, even though it is still unknown whether or not Great Britain really had broken away as suspected. As a result, FEISAR had to compete in the FX400 League from the front of the grid in an attempt to keep themselves ahead in this newfound rivalry (or, rather, this new nemesis). To rush preparations for their FX400 campaign, FEISAR started creating a new ship in their development centre in Bologna. Although the project would have an Italian pilot, the components for the FX400 chassis had come from all through the member states of the European Federation. This would see the team fight for a front spot once again. FX300 Background Having left the racing scene after the collapse of the F9000, the FEISAR organisation enjoyed the financial shelter of its member states during the great depression that followed. Continuing its work in anti-gravity research, the racing team would be reformed after the announcement of the FX300 League in 2194. Development of their FX300 League chassis began that year, with final testing taking place during late 2196. The result is an agile chassis with powerful thrust, ideal for the more technically challenging circuits of the League. FX400 Background Spurred on by independent competition from one of its member states (in the form of Britain, with Icaras), the Federal European Industrial Science And Research development team have produced what should be a legitimate championship contender in their FX350/FX400 race craft. Their weakness, as has seemingly always been the case, is a lack of outright top speed, but that won't matter too much on the more technical tracks, where the excellent handling will allow the team to shine. Time will tell if FEISAR are the real deal – it could be said that the competition have made greater strides. FX400 Message Statement issued by FEISAR Delegate Pippo Ancelotti, Bologna, Italy Fellow European citizens, here at FEISAR Operational Headquarters for 2207, it gives me great pleasure to reveal the fruits of our labour. The new FEISAR ship that we have crafted at Bologna will, I am sure, prove to be the best handling race chassis in the FX350 and FX400 series events. This project has been driven by Italian passion, yet the components for the new FX350/400 chassis have come from throughout the European member states. Indeed, the FEISAR racing project of 2207 is a clear endorsement of the E-Unity we all stand for. The hard work has only just begun, however – now we must race with continued passion and commitment to win a championship for Europe. Appearance, Evolution & Stats C62104a91299a49e3e0c2e743aec8a00-d588do7.jpg|link=FEISAR LS-5600 Mk.IV|FEISAR LS-5600 Mk.IV (F3600) FEISAR_F5000.png|link=FEISAR F5000|FEISAR F5000 FEISAR_F7200.gif|link=FEISAR F7200|FEISAR F7200 FEISAR_LS-59.jpg|link=FEISAR LS-59|FEISAR LS-59 (F9000) FEISAR_FX300.jpg|link=FEISAR FX300|FEISAR FX300 Feisar_3.png|link=FEISAR FX350/400|FEISAR FX400 FEISAR_FX350.jpg|link=FEISAR FX350/400|FEISAR FX350 FEISAR_Fury.jpg|link=FEISAR FX350/400|FEISAR FX350 (Fury) FEISAR_AGRC.jpg|link=FEISAR Speed|FEISAR Speed (AGRC) FEISAR Fighter.jpg|link=FEISAR Fighter|FEISAR Fighter (AGRC) FEISAR Agility.jpg|link=FEISAR Agility|FEISAR Agility (AGRC) FEISAR Prototype.jpg|link=FEISAR Prototype|FEISAR Prototype (AGRC) FEISAR ships have consistently had exceptional turning capabilities, along with solid thrust and good durability. This allows for ease of use and makes them a perfect choice for beginners; even some of the veteran players still prefer this team. This is going to help a lot at even the most technical circuits and the tightest turns. However, the low top speed, which is the most notable weakness of their ships, makes them the slowest overall in most of the games the team appeared in. [[FEISAR LS-59|Their ship in Wipeout Fusion]] is a minor exception, as it has slightly higher speed stats than usual. Nonetheless, this is still very easy to control and very robust. Unfortunately, such unusually high top speed comes at the expense of thrust and weapon power. [[FEISAR FX300|In Wipeout Pure]], the ship stats have been brought back to its roots, trading speed for better acceleration, while retaining the high-end handling and strong shielding. This, along with the ship design, [[FEISAR FX350/400|is retained in Pulse and HD]], although its thrust is now a little less powerful. In these three games, FEISAR is one of the better ships for use because of its excellent handling and above average rating for the other stats. However, as usual, its speed is sub-par. The FEISAR Fury ship has a significant improvement in speed, making it considerably faster and much more reliable. Besides, a small kick on thrust gives the pilots a little hope to be able to take the edge on the competition on open circuits. Gallery Feisar2048.jpg|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2048 Feisar2048_B.png|Alternate FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2048 Feisarwipeout.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Feisar2097.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2097 Feisarwip3out.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 3 332817-feisar.gif|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout 3 Feisarfusion.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Fusion FEISAR800X600.JPG|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion Feisarpure.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pure Feisarpulse.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pulse Feisar_1.png|Alternate FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pulse Feisar_1024x768.jpg|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *The team's year of establishment was listed in Wipeout 3 as 2017, but this was later retconned, and their year of establishment is now listed as 2036. *FEISAR are the only team in the series to have appeared in the starting line-up of every game to date. This should be noted with the fact that Auricom appeared in Wipeout Pulse as a downloadable content. Category:Teams Category:FEISAR Category:Wipeout (video game) Category:Wipeout 2097 Category:Wipeout 64 Category:Wipeout 3 Category:Wipeout Fusion Category:Wipeout Pure Category:Wipeout Pulse Category:Wipeout HD Category:Wipeout 2048 Category:Wipeout Omega Collection